Make up
by ForTheHearts
Summary: Drabble of less than 1,000 words. New to make up. Curiosity what and how to wear it. An original character in the story. Make up is for fun.


**Make Up**

_Hello. The disclaimer will always be we have no rights to IDOLiSH7. We don't make profits just for writing a story either. It's free for everyone to read and enjoy themselves reading our story. Enjoy and have a good read.__ A original character added here._

"Hey Tsumugi, I'm here." A young girl entered the bedroom.

Tsumugi just gave her a nod. Her friend by the name of Maria sets her coat onto the bed. She looked over at her best friend. Her eyes was on something that rested on the desk.

For her birthday was just a few days ago. The young girl now 12 years old was nervously looking at the set. The set consisted of makeup.

She was at that age to try on all types of makeups. Tsumugi wasn't sure how she would pull it off.

"Am I not that pretty enough not to wear makeup?" She would ask herself.

"Oh yes you're a very pretty girl."

"Why did the family sent me this then?"

"We're at the age to try on whatever we like." Maria tells her opening the box.

In shock it was a makeup set. She takes it all out trying them all over her face. Tsumugi quietly watches her sitting on the edge of the bed. Maria couldn't wait to put on the makeup on her friend, giving her a grin.

"As I have my own, I'll help you."

"You don't have to."

"I want to though." She smiles patting top of her friend's head. "Your father will be surprised when he sees how different you look."

"I'm still his little girl no matter what I wear or put on my face."

"That's true. But you're becoming a teenager too!" She says when nudging her arms. "All guys will want to date you just for looking so pretty."

Tsumugi just laughs it off. She wasn't sure it was appropriate for guys to date a girl due to makeup. Knowing her opinion wouldn't matter to her friend, Maria, she played along with her.

"Okay..we're trying testing it out."

"Yes we are."

Maria started out with light purplish and pink blush mixed together. Smiling at her hard work she hands her the mirror. Tsumugi was embarrassed by the blush all over her cheeks.

"You're looking good."

"I look like a clown."

Maria chuckled removing the blush off her friend's face. Next was a dark eyeliner as she was putting it all wrong. She pats her friend's eyes realizing it was all over her fingers.

"Well I did something wrong here."

"We're just learning what goes wear in our faces."

"You mean your face. I'm testing your face out before I try my own makeup set at home."

Tsumugi removes the mess of the eyeliner with a damp cloth. Grabbing a mirror on the bed she giggled.

"This is fun."

"We're on the verge of being teenagers. We have to learn how to put it on either way."

The girls move on to the eyeshadow. They grabbed the lighter tone for their skin complexion. Putting it on each other having a good laugh. The mirror in hand of Maria's as she winks at her friend.

"Is the eyeshadow good?"

"It looks kinda good..but maybe a little darker for you next time."

"Yes of course. I do have a darker tone in my skin."

"Hey, what is this pencil?"

Tsumugi looked over the products reading it was an eyebrow pencil. She playfully scribbles it on Maria's face giggling.

"You look like one of those anime girls."

"Well it's your turn to be scribbled as well."

Maria takes the pencil from her doing the same on her face. Smiling both girls looked at themselves in the mirror. Snapping few pictures for memories as well.

"I know what this is." Maria puts her lips together when trying on the lipstick.

A dark red she had taking when plumping her lips together. Tsumugi does the same with color.

When they were done they blew each other kisses. More pictures were snapped especially selfies they'll share on their social media.

"It's easy to put on lipstick."

"Don't you need the right color and look when putting on lipstick?" Tsumugi asked.

"Yes..but we'll learn about it from the popular girls in high school."

"Oh don't forget our favorite female role models."

"Yes ..Yes!"

For the afternoon the girls would enjoy good time with the makeup set. Tsumugi's father comes into his daughter's room with snacks.

He was in joy when seeing his little girl having a good time. Knowing she'll hit the teenage milestone in a year; he guessed it was good practice with the makeup set he asked his in laws to get for their granddaughter.

"Look father. How do I look?"

Otoharu smiles patting the top of her head. "You look cute and great."

She thanked him while eating the snacks he had brought along. Leaving the girls alone he was satisfied with the results.

"You know once we're in high school. We have to rid of this kiddie stuff." Maria chimed in.

"Really?"

"Yes really! My sister can help us." She snapped her fingers. "We're going to look good. Either way, Tsumugi."

She giggled continuing on trying what was on the set. Maria stayed beside her as well showing her videos of what went wrong in the first place once they put it on.

"Remember, we're learning."

"Yes we are."


End file.
